Yule Tide Tea Break
by Pianoninja
Summary: Jac and Mo are both having relationship problems at Christmas. However, could it be the other one that has the answer to their troubles when they bond over a cup of tea and mutual hatred of a certain nurse.


**Hey guys, this is basically following on from Tuesday's episode, it's really just a bit of Christmas fun and it's a bit rubbish really but it's only a one shot so have a read. :) **

'Silent night, Holy night, all is calm, all is bright, round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace...'  
As the faint, warming harmonies of Christmas carol singers echoed around the grounds of Holby General a consultant and a registrar climbed opposite stair cases shivering slightly from standing in cold chill of December's winter air. The consultant, whose gait was slower than usual, flicked a few snowflakes from the ends of her auburn waves of hair whilst keeping a single hand hovering over the taught skin of her abdomen where the child inside her womb kicked and shuffled. She looked out the window, across the car park at the giant, towering Christmas tree in the corner, she found herself thinking of future Christmases and realizing that there was a 50/50 chance that this would be the last Christmas she would spend alone. The registrar sighed as she caught a glimpse of her now frizzy hair in a window as she passed and rubbed her icy hands together in attempt to create some heat and warm herself up. She reached the top of the stairs wearily and head straight towards the staff room, throwing herself on to the nearest sofa with the memories of earlier events still fresh in her mind. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to get the image of Mr Thompson walking away to enjoy his new young, blonde date while she stood there alone with a wasted piece of mistletoe.  
The redheaded consultant finally reached the seemingly endless staircase and also headed towards the staff room. She noticed the blinds were shut and entered cautiously to find Mo sitting sideways on the sofa, with her knees up to her chest and big brown tear-filled eyes staring across the room.  
"Mo?" The registrar jumped out of her trance at the sound of the familiar voice, she blinked her eyes a few times before spinning round and turning her gaze to the floor in front of her,  
"Jac." She greeted her senior quietly with a quaint nod of her head. Jac narrowed her eyes as she watched the young woman carefully,  
"Tea?" She made an unusual attempt to make some form of conversation and be almost civil with her colleague as she entered the room. Mo nodded once again and mumbled in some sort of acceptance as she also kept a watchful eye on the pregnant woman. She took note of the faint darkening circles under her increasingly dull eyes, and the newly found tint of her usually pale skin.

Moments later and the registrar nodded again in thanks as she took the steaming mug from her colleague, and watched her with intrigue as she sat down on the other side of the sofa. The pair sat in silence for a minute, gently sipping their warm drinks before Mo decided to break the proverbial ice,  
"You're glowing Jac..." This comment earned a spluttering cough from the redhead as she attempted to stop herself choking on her mouthful of tea, with wide eyes she turned back to her and simply replied with a lighthearted order,  
"shut up Maureen." The pair shared an almost silent laugh before returning to their own thoughts.

Unfortunately for the pair, the whole situation was about to get a whole lot worse as a certain nurse practically skipped into the room, shaking the remainders of snow from her shoes. Jac and Mo shared a look between them as she stood digging through the biscuit tin and whistling Christmas songs. Jac kept a single eyebrow raised as her face contorted into disgust, purely at the jolly manner of the girlfriend of her baby's father. Five minutes passed in complete silence as the three waited eagerly and impatiently for the kettle to boil, and there was an immediate feeling of relief as 'she' finally took her coffee and left.

Jac screwed her face up slightly and scrunched her nose a little as the strong smell of coffee lingered in the room, and Mo shuddered comically as she simply said  
"eugh."  
"My sentiments exactly!" she replied in a disgusted tone. Mo giggled quietly into her nearly empty mug as she listened to the pregnant consultant rant about the newly appointed ward nurse,  
"I mean seriously; who is that happy all of the time? She's a vile cretin of a human being, she's oblivious to everything! Have you seen her with the patients? She's like a Chantelle Lane clone for Christ's sake!" The registrar accidentally let out a loud sigh of relief as she recollected herself from laughing at Jac's view of the nurse. "What?" She queried as she turned to look at the younger woman, wondering what her sudden change of mood was about.  
"You!" She replied light-heartedly, "I'm just glad it's not only me that wants to disassemble her head from her body and throw it in the hospital incinerator!" Jac began to look concernedly cheerful as she thought about this and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "Ugh and the way she latches on to Jonny and turns him into a leech" Mo continued, shuddering at the thought. Jac furrowed her brow and stared at the other woman, which caught her attention as she looked back innocently, trying to avoid 'the glare'.  
"Hang on a minute! What ever happened to it being 'me over her every time'?" Mo pulled a pained expression as she attempted to make light of a bad situation,  
"well...maybe I'm wrong but, If I know Jonny Mac then this is just him on a rebound fling, he doesn't cope very well with stressful situations and he tends to struggle with his emotions..I think this is just his way of trying to ignore the future by going back to the past with 'her'." Jac screwed her face once again in displeasure,  
"Careful with the psychiatry Effanga, you're starting to sound like that F1...Sorcer."  
"Zosia." She corrected.  
"What?" She snapped back impatiently. Mo retreated and shook her head in fear of unleashing the angry hormone,  
"never mind. Anyway," she continued, changing the subject back to her best friend, "he's probably just gone to 'her' because he wants someone to love him and dote over him and he knows he can rely on her to worship him like a king, it's just a self confidence thing, he..." She was interrupted by Jac exploding with a roar of laughter as she tried not to spill her tea,  
"I'm sorry, are you trying to tell me the Jock has confidence issues?" she exclaimed in shock. Mo rolled her eyes discreetly, out of sight of the redhead,  
"I know it sounds mad but; he's scared, he needs someone to encourage him and let him know he's doing the right thing once in a while..." Jac smiled sadly as she put down her mug and crossed her legs on the sofa underneath her,  
"...and he thinks the 'right thing' is sleeping with a nurse while the mother of his child spends her nights eating bad food and watching even worse TV?"  
"Oh my god Jac!" she exclaimed back at her as she hit her forehead off the palm of her right hand, "You don't want to be alone, you can't be alone..why not tell Jonny!?" Jac sat in silence for a moment, contemplating this,  
"firstly; I never said that...and secondly; he's got 'her', why would he end that to be with a bitch like me?" The registrar sighed again, she couldn't believe how stupid they were being and they were the last people she imagined having to play matchmaker with.  
"Y'know Jac, considering you so smart you're such an idiot sometimes!" This earned her yet another deathly glare which she shrugged off and continued, "you're carrying his child, why wouldn't he want to be with you? If you walked up to him right now and dragged him back to your apartment by him nuts he'd oblige without a second thought!" Jac couldn't help but smile at this revelation then replied,  
"yeah well that's not possible...he doesn't have any nuts" she joked with a glint in her eye. Mo let out a rather undignified chuckle before returning the joke,  
"Hmm yeah well you tell that to your uterus eh?" This earned yet another death stare before Jac made a quick attempt to change the topic of conversation.  
"So.. enough about me; what's going on with you and elf boy?" Mo's expression soon returned to it's former shell of sadness as she remembered the events of the day,  
"Nothing..at all." She spoke quietly and solemnly as stared at the floor. Jac sensed the change of mood and shuffled a few millimeters closer to her colleague,  
"whyyy?" She queried in attempt to sound more nosy than concerned, and keep up her heartless facade. Mo rolled her eyes as she saw right through the disguise and explained simply,  
"He's going on a date...she's gorgeous and basically a blonde version of you, minus the cheekbones." Jac genuinely smiled for the umpteenth time that evening (which was a novelty lately), Mo continued "they're going ice skating and you can just see she's the type to fall over and 'accidentally' show more than she intends" she scowled as she made inverted comma gestures with her hands. Jac was beginning to understand Mo's impatience with her and Jonny as she listened to her story,  
"You do realise he's basically in love with you right? He definitely doesn't flirt like that with everyone, he's just too nervous and stupid to ask you out!" Mo spat out a deafening cackle of a laugh at this revelation and retorted,  
"he dressed as an elf today and then stripped off in the middle of the ward...please explain to me how that isn't flirting?" Jac shuddered this time, at the mental image of a stripping elf and replied,  
"yeah I heard about that...cretin, but I bet he wouldn't have even done that if you weren't in the room!" Mo sighed thoughtfully  
"I don't think..." the consultant interrupted her suddenly,  
"I don't care what you think Maureen" She shouted jokingly "Just go and get the elf before I smash your heads together!"  
"but I..."  
"Go!" she interrupted again before Mo almost jumped off the sofa and headed towards the door.

As she reached the other side of the room she stretched out and arm to open the door but hesitated momentarily. She turned round and called Jac's attention,  
"Jac?" The redhead flicked her green eyes up over the top of the magazine she had just picked up, "Merry Christmas" the Registrar added as she clicked the door open and left, with a smile on her face, thinking about the future.

**Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad and hope you all had a lovely Christmas! xx **


End file.
